Mounting plates which are fastened to the ground are already known, the ground part of a machine base only being enclosed or gripped at its outer sides in order to avoid slipping of the machine base on the ground. Such a mounting plate rests on the ground, for example a flagged floor, and gaps between mounting plate and ground will arise, for instance in the region of the joints, as well as between mounting plate and machine base, which are hardly accessible and, therefore, cannot be cleaned sufficiently in order to comply with the requirements of food industries.
An alternative mounting plate is mounted in such a manner that the ground part of the machine base is pressed with a large force to the ground by means of a screw connection from above through the mounting plate so as to enhance the contact power between the machine base and the ground and, thus, to avoid that the machine base gets out of its place. In this case, there spaces or gaps between mounting plate and machine base will arise which are rarely accessible and cannot be cleaned in a sufficient manner.